Existing mobile communication devices allow users to communicate using instant messaging applications. In order to refer back to or re-review particular portions of the instant message content, users generally need to physically scroll back and forth along the instant message content. Scrolling on a communication device typically involves repeated manipulations of a navigation tool. Conventional scrolling operations are often time-consuming and inefficient. What is needed is a mobile communication device that enables locating message content using more efficient techniques.